


bring me back to you

by kaleidoscopeminds



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Airports, M/M, Reunions, luke's a menace in this, yes i wrote cake into this is anyone surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: Michael is shifting from foot to foot anxiously between paces, staring between the digital board and the entrance to arrivals. Luke looks up from his phone and glares at him again but Michael genuinely can’t help it, he feels out of control of his body, vibrating with excitement and nerves. Ashton’s plane was officially on the ground and that meant it would only be a matter of minutes until he would be able to see him again, in real life rather than through a tiny rectangular screen on some poor quality WIFI.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood (background), Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	bring me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt “a hug after not seeing someone for a long time” and “lifting someone up out of excitement” for anon

Michael is shifting from foot to foot anxiously between paces, staring between the digital board and the entrance to arrivals. Luke looks up from his phone and glares at him again but Michael genuinely can’t help it, he feels out of control of his body, vibrating with excitement and nerves. Ashton’s plane was officially on the ground and that meant it would only be a matter of minutes until he would be able to see him again, in real life rather than through a tiny rectangular screen on some poor quality WIFI.

“Mikey, please, you’re making me feel sick,” Luke complains from where he’s leaning up against the wall a few feet away from him. “He’s still got to get through immigration and baggage collection.”

“Shut up you dick,” Michael retorts and resumes his pacing. “You’d be this insufferable if Calum had been gone for six weeks.”

“This is literally Ashton’s job, why do you do this every time,” Luke sighs. 

Just then Calum appears holding a cup holder with four coffees in it. He eyes Michael warily, handing off one of the coffees to Luke, smiling at him and dropping a kiss to his forehead. Luke giggles and blushes and Michael rolls his eyes at them, they’ve been together three years; there was absolutely no reason why Luke needed to blush around Calum anymore.

Michael reaches out and makes a grabby motion for his coffee but Calum shakes his head. “No I’m not giving you caffeine yet, you’ll vibrate out of your fucking skin.”

Michael makes a noise of outrage. “You can’t withhold coffee from me, that’s not fair.”

“You can have yours when Ashton gets here,” Calum says firmly, plucking his own drink out of the holder and taking a sip, placing the remaining two cups on the ground next to him. 

“I’m not a child,” Michael says (childishly he’s aware). Calum just raises his eyebrows at him, slipping his arm around Luke’s waist to pull him in front of him and hooking his chin over his shoulder. Luke sighs and lets his body rest against Calum’s drinking his own coffee.

Michael glares at the both of them, checking the arrivals board again to see if any thing’s changed. It hasn’t. Michael’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he wrenches it out to see a text from Ashton:

_just got my bags see you in a sec <3_

Michael squeaks and begins to tap his foot in earnest. Luke sighs again.

“Why are you even here?” Michael snaps, not taking his eyes off the entrance to arrivals.

“He’s our friend too Michael,” Calum says gently. “Also who would have driven, you’re in no state to.”

“He was Calum’s friend first actually,” Luke says, “He’s the reason that you even know who he is, or did you forget that part?” 

“Fuck off,” Michael says grumpily. “You’re both terrible. I wish I had come on my own.”

“No you don’t, you would have gone insane,” Luke scoffs. “Probably would have started ranting at the woman serving in Starbucks or something.”

Michael watches Calum pinch Luke’s side and give him a reproachful look. 

“Both of you stop it. Michael, calm down, we’re here because we also haven’t seen Ashton in six weeks and we love him too. Luke, stop antagonising him, he’s allowed to be excited,” Calum says firmly.

Luke rolls his eyes and Michael says “Yes dad,” sarcastically, but they stop bickering and Michael resumes his staring, leaving Calum and Luke to whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears or whatever the fuck they talk about. 

Michael sees a new flow of people start to come through the entrance to arrivals and he starts craning his neck to look for a mop of brown curly hair and glasses. He spots Ashton as soon as he comes through, rucksack on his shoulder and dragging a suitcase behind him, he looks tired but also scanning the crowd intensely. As soon as Michael meets his eyes his face breaks out into the biggest grin, teeth glinting and dimple popping out in his chin, and Michael is sure his face reflects the same feeling.

Michael is twitching where he’s stood, and as soon as Ashton is out of the main group of people Michael lurches forward as if not in control of his own body and covers the ten feet between him and Ashton on legs that feel like they’re wading through water.

Ashton drops all his luggage immediately to catch Michael as he essentially jumps into his arms. Ashton’s arms come around Michael, squeezing so hard he physically lifts Michael off the ground. Michael doesn’t complain, just wraps his legs around Ashton’s hips and hangs off him like a koala, gripping Ashton’s face between his palms and kissing all over his face. They’re both laughing and Michael thinks he might be crying a bit too, and can just make out Ashton saying “I missed you I missed you.” Over and over as he holds Michael tighter.

“Hi Ashton, missed you too!” Luke says loudly from behind Michael, and Michael can see Calum step around Ashton to pick up his bags from where Ashton threw them to one side. Ashton just turns his face to the side a little and laughs.

“Hi, Luke. Hi, Cal,” he says smiling. 

“I’ll give you a hug in a sec mate, when you’ve got a free arm,” Calum says amusedly.

Michael takes this as his cue to reluctantly uncurl his legs from Ashton’s hips and support his own weight. He tries to step away slightly, flushing at the level of PDA he just displayed in a busy airport, but Ashton doesn’t let him, just keeps his arms wrapped around Michael and pulls him in for a proper hug. Michael brings up his own arms to go around Ashton’s neck, sliding his hand into the back of his grown-out hair and pressing his face into his neck, breathing in his skin. 

Ashton finally steps back slightly to catch Michael’s lips in his own, kissing him hard. He finishes the kiss with a few pecks before properly pulling away. Michael lets him hug Calum and Luke, before slipping a hand around his waist and kissing his shoulder. He watches Ashton smile and grab one of his bags whilst Calum and Luke shoulder the others, Ashton curling his around Michael’s shoulder and brushing his fingers against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr


End file.
